


Quick Arts of Voltron

by writerdragonfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Color Schemes, Gen, Mutton Busting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: Fanart for Voltron, including Baby!Keith mutton busting.





	1. Lance I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/gifts).



> Tags will be added as art is.

Lance, slightly edited color scheme. First attempt at fanart. 

 


	2. Keith, Annoyed

Keith on the defensive. 


	3. Keith Mutton Busting

Baby Keith: Mutton Buster. 


End file.
